Blind Date
by tmntyyh
Summary: After his divorce with Shera, and his subsequent blind dates, Cid is left bitter and drinking alone at the Seventh Heaven. Luckily, Vincent is there to watch over him...


Title: Blind Date

Summary: After his divorce with Shera, and his subsequent blind dates, Cid is left bitter and drinking alone at the Seventh Heaven. Luckily, Vincent is there to watch over him...

Warnings: Uhh...none?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Nodding, the brunette listened carefully as Cloud described the woman; short, funny, kind, a perfect match of Cid. ...If Cid were left in a vegetative state and could not do anything for himself, Vincent thought to himself while smirking slightly underneath his cloak. Why did Tifa insist on matching him up with big-breasted imbeciles that probably could not count as high as their IQs ? Sipping on his glass of whiskey, he grimaced slightly at the taste. How on the planet did the Chief drink this?<p>

Leaning back in the booth, he glanced over at the clock before focusing on the soft words that the blonde muttered. Something about how Tifa was already planning the pilot's wedding. Ha! If she only knew what he was doing to make sure that it would not come to fruition...

The first one was very easy; blonde, large breasts, low intelligence... He merely told her that the Captain had to cancel the date as he was returning to the skies but wished her the best in life and requested that she moved on. She easily did, sobbing on Reno's shoulder before following him to his place.

The second one was a bit more clever; a redhead who wanted to sleep with the Chief before seeing how far they could go. A simple ruse would not work on her as he obsession with the pilot was remarkable. Impressive, but it lacked when compared to his own creativity. She quickly fell victim to flattened tires and a jammed door lock.

This was the tenth time that Tifa had set him up with either a friend of hers, a patron in the Seventh Heaven, a friend of a friend, or some complete stranger. This would be the one to break Cid, though. The woman was as vile as they come. He was doing the blonde a favor by sparing him from the scum of society that the bartender seemed to think that he would be perfect with. She just did not understand what the pilot needed in his life. He needed someone to keep him in check, someone he could talk to openly, someone he could fight with, someone who loves him for who he is. The latest woman wanted to wear him like a second skin; she was the cream of the crop in an insane asylum. Disposing of her quickly was the best for his longtime friend and companion, and the rest of the world, he was sure.

It was almost eleven; two hours since Cid went on his date with the bizarre woman who was guaranteed not to show up at all, let alone on time. The blonde would be fed up with being stood up soon and would come barging into the bar denouncing women before drinking himself into a stupor.

His ears pricked to the sound of the doors slamming open a matter of minutes later. "Fuck ya, Teef!" the Southern voice snapped as the pilot stormed to the bar dressed in a suit complete with a tie and nice dress shoes. "Fuck all of ya women!"

"Did she stand you up as well?" the brunette women ask before sighing and pouring the blonde pilot a glass of whiskey. "That's the tenth one so far..."

"An' the last of them!" the blonde sneered before chugging the drink like it would be his only salvation. "I'm fuckin' done. Fuck love, fuck romance; I'm dyin' alone in Rocket Town an' I'm gonna drink an' smoke myself there, too!"

"Oh, Cid..."

"I guess he's really upset," Cloud muttered before the ex-Turk nodded. "I never knew Cid was such a romantic..."

"Highwind is a lot softer than he lets on," Vincent replied before getting up and walking towards the blonde pilot, smirking behind the tall cowl of his cloak when he sat next to the grumbling pilot. Waving Tifa over, the brunette ex-Turk had the woman leave them a few bottles of the strong liquor before listening to Cid's ranting about women for the next hour.

Wrapping an arm around the tipsy and hiccupping man, the gunner lit a cigarette from a crushed carton in the blonde's pocket, taking a drag on the lit item before slipping it between the pilot's lips and helping the man stand.

"Good night Tifa, Cloud. We will retire to our room."

After all, the best blind date is with someone you already know...especially when you do not know it is a date at the time. Oh, how he loved their little dates, too.

Review and let me know what you thought. No flames, please.


End file.
